


Sweet Like Summer

by coldheartscoldersongs



Series: Hamilton Reader Inserts [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, First Time, Frottage, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, Reader Insert, Secret Relationship, Short Reader, Smut, Virginia, Washington D.C., cis girl reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your long time crush Thomas Jefferson confesses his love for you at your eighteenth birthday party. The problem? Your father is Alexander Hamilton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Like Summer

**Author's Note:**

> I truly threw myself into this sin. Hope y'all love it as much as I do.

“(Y/N), are you almost ready? Remember the party starts at six,” your dad said.

“Yeah, Dad. I’m just finishing my make up,” you replied.

“Okay, just know that President Washington throwing you this party is basically your present.” Your dad, Alexander Hamilton, was very close to the President; George saw you and your older brother Philip as an honorary grandkids. To celebrate your eighteenth birthday, he promised to throw you a huge, black tie party. Said party started in half an hour. You were the last Hamilton who wasn’t ready to go.

“I know Dad. I’m very grateful to George.”

“Good.” When you went downstairs, your parents teared up a little. You were wearing a floor length gown that looked stunning on you.

“You look stunning, dear,” your mother said.

“Thanks Mom. Are we going now?”

“Yes. Let’s go.” You all piled into your dad’s car and drove to the White House from your family’s summer apartment in DC. When you arrived, all the guests burst into applause. You like attention to a certain extent, but this was a little much for your social anxiety.

“Are you okay, (Y/N)?” Philip asked.

“Yeah. I’ll be fine after George’s toast.” He nodded and went to find something to eat.

George made a wonderful toast about watching you grow into a strong young woman and how much your family meant to him. When he finished speaking, you walked over to give him a hug.

“Thank you so much, George. This means the world to me.”

He smiled. “Of course, (Y/N). Happy birthday.”

You quickly found your best friend, who gave you a bear hug.

“You’re eighteen!” She screamed. “When did that happen?”

“Today, actually. I never got a sweet sixteen, but this trumps anything I could’ve had.”

“How many people have had their birthday party thrown by the President?”

“No one we know.” You two ate dinner and talked for awhile. In the middle of your conversation, you felt a light tap on your shoulder. You turned your head to find your father’s political enemy, Thomas Jefferson, towering over you.

“(Y/N) Hamilton.” He did look especially enticing in his tux, not that you’d let him know. You’d had a crush on him since the beginning of George’s first term four years ago. You knew it was wrong, but that wasn’t enough to clear your feelings. 

“Mr. Secretary. How can I help you?” You kept your tone curt. It briefly dawned on you that you were now legal and could theoretically have a chance with him, but what were the odds? 

“First of all, I’d like to say happy birthday. Eighteen is a big deal.”

“Thank you. What else?”

“Can I talk to you in private for a moment?” You looked to your friend for approval. She nodded, knowing full well about your feelings towards him.

“Alright.” You got up out of your seat and followed him out of the East Room through the hallways in the White House.

“Where are we going?” You asked.

“To my office.”

 

“Why?”

“I think it’s the best place to speak to you.” His behavior was shadier by the second. When you reached his office, he shut the door and locked it.

“What the hell, Jefferson?”

He sighed. “You sound like your father. I promise this looks a lot worse than what it is. Also, there’s no reason to be so formal. Thomas will do. ”

What was his deal? “And what is this? If I let my dad or George know-”

“There’s no need for that.” Now he sounded terrified.

“Just spit it out.” For once in your life, you could see why your father despised the man.

“I just wanted to say that you look very beautiful tonight.”

Your eyes turned to slits. “You wouldn’t have locked me in your office to say only that. Say what you’re really thinking. Dad says that’s what you’re best at.”

“Your dad is what’s making this so difficult! Of all of the men who work in this White House, of course he is the one whose daughter has me under a spell!”

All of your defense came crumbling down at his words. “What?”

“In the last few months I’ve become completely taken with you (Y/N). It makes me feel like a gross old man and I hate that it gives Hamilton a quiet advantage over me, but I fell for you.”

“Jesus Christ,” you muttered.

“You’re free to go now. I got it off my chest since you’re eighteen. Go back to your party.” As he reached for the door, you stepped in front of him to block his way.

“You’re serious?” You confirmed.

“Unfortunately.”

“You’re pretty oblivious then. Have you seen the eyes I’ve been making at you for the last four years? I thought it was pretty hard to miss.”

He was the confused one now. “Oh my God.” You were so close to each other, both frozen from the situation.

“If you’re not gonna move, I guess I’ll be doing this.” You got up on your toes to kiss him. He brought his head down to meet your lips with his, eyes no longer glazed over in amazement. 

It was everything you’d dreamed of. He looped his arms around your waist to pull you closer to him. You kept your arms wrapped around his neck. When the kiss ended, you couldn’t help but laugh.

“What’s so funny, (Y/N)?”

“This is like some major wish fulfillment. I’ve been in love with you since I was fourteen.”

His whole facial expression changed; he looked so much softer. “You love me?”

“I love you, yeah.”

“I love you too.”

As he leaned in to kiss you again, your body felt like it was on fire. The kiss left you dizzy.

“I should probably go back,” you said. “Don’t wanna look suspicious.”

He nodded. “I’ll stay in here, just say I was working. George gave you my number, right?”

“Yeah.” When he was first elected, George gave you and Philip the phone numbers of all the Cabinet members and senior staff in case you couldn’t reach him. This would be the first time you’d be putting one of those numbers to use. “I’ll text you.”

“We’ll arrange some more meetings I hope?”

“Yeah. I have the whole summer free.”

“Wonderful, my dear. With Congress out, we should have plenty of time ourselves.” He gave you one last kiss, cheekily resting his hands on your ass.

“Love you.”

“Love you, too. Have fun out there.”

When you came back, your best friend raced towards you. “What happened?”

“Are you prepared to take this to the grave?”

-

Ever since your party last week, you and Thomas had been texting nearly nonstop. It had already got pretty steamy and you thanked God your parents weren’t the type to look through your phone. Your friend, the only person who knew, was living vicariously through you.

“I can’t believe you’re hooking up with the Secretary of State behind Mr. Hamilton’s back.” You swore she was enjoying this as much as you were

“We haven’t hooked up. Yet.”

“That’s the spirit.” 

“I’m just afraid we’ll get caught. It would blow up into a huge scandal and wreck Thomas’s and maybe my dad’s careers.”

“Are you taking every possible precaution?” She asked.

“Yeah. His number is already on my phone because George gave it to me but I changed the contact name to a fake name and I’ve been on the pill for a year to stop my cramps. You’re the only person who knows and I haven’t recorded it anywhere else. This can never ever get out.”

She pursed her lips. “I know.”

-

Your next date with Thomas was on a day where George’s time was devoted to talking to your dad about the budget for the next fiscal year. You drove took an Uber to the White House, special guest pass in hand, and texted Thomas that you were outside his car. Within a few minutes, you saw him walking towards you.

“How’s work?” You asked.

He groaned. “I just got out of a hellish meeting.”

“Surely it’s nothing a good old fashioned make out session can’t fix.”

“Get in the car before I ravish you right here.”

On the car ride to wherever you were going, he asked you where you would be going to school (Swarthmore) and what you were majoring in (history).

“I’m surprised you’re not going to Columbia,” he said.

“My dad wanted me to apply, but it was too close to home for me. I wanted a smaller school, anyway.”

“Philadelphia's a wonderful city, although you probably prefer New York.”

“I do.”

“I go there fairly often. Maybe we’ll see each other.”

 

“Maybe.”

He finally slowed down and parked near what seemed to be a nature reservation.

“We’re in Virginia,” he told you. “I come here sometimes to clear my head.” Knowing that he had taken you to his sacred place made you feel infinitely special.

“I’m honored that you’re showing me around,” you said.

“You deserve it.” He took your hand and led you on the beat down path. It had a little bit of Southern charm that you liked despite being a die hard northerner. 

“Very pretty,” you commented.

“Nothing compared to you, mon amour.” You took Spanish in high school, but you knew what he meant.

“Love you.” 

“Love you too.” He leaned down to kiss the top of your head.

“Why do you have to be so goddamn tall?”

“I’d say it’s sad that you’re even shorter than your father.”

You swatted him. “Watch yourself, Jefferson.”

 

You found a bench and sat down, needing a break from all the walking. Thomas sat so close to you he was practically on top of you.

“I hate to be blunt (Y/N), but can we have that make out session now?”

“Ever the charmer,” you deadpanned. 

“That’s me, Hamilton.” You got up and straddled his lap before kissing him fiercely. His large hands gripped your hips so that you could barely move. You tugged on his curls, prompting moans to slip from his mouth.

Deciding to tease him a little more, you brought your pelvis down on his crotch to grind on him.

“Jesus, (Y/N). What if someone sees?”

“No one’s here, Daddy.” 

Thomas let out an unholy moan. “You’re gonna kill me before my time, baby girl.” He kissed you so roughly your skin felt like bruising. You continued grinding on him until he was turned into a puddle of arousal.

“I’m gonna come,” he said through gritted teeth.

“Do it,” you whispered. When he came he let out a sound you could only hope you’d hear again. He kissed you and then lifted you off his lap and sat you down next to him.

He looked so embarrassed. “I can’t believe I came in my pants like a prepubescent boy.”

 

“I thought it was pretty hot.”

“So you wanna call me Daddy?”

Your face felt warm. “Yeah. Is that okay?”

“Absolutely, princess. I’m sure your dad would get a kick out of that; his daughter calling his worst enemy Daddy.”

“Are you making fun of me?”

“Never, mon coeur. Do you wanna walk back to the car?”

“Not really, but if you need to get back to work, you need to get back to work.” He took your hand once again and led you back to his car. Once you got back to the White House, he stayed with you until your Uber came and gave you a quick kiss goodbye.

“We should make this a regular thing,” Thomas said.

“When’s your lunch every day?”

“Whenever I can find five minutes to scarf some food down.”

“Keep me in the loop, babe.”

-

You and Thomas felt into a rhythm. You visited him at lunch a few times a week, always dropping by your dad’s office to appear inconspicuous. The two of you were trying to plan something bigger, like an overnight or weekend trip. You wanted to do it before you left for college and got super busy.

One late morning, you knocked on Thomas’s door four times, your secret code for him. He opened the door and ushered you into his office.

“Hi babe,” you said, getting on your toes to kiss him.

“How are you today, my angel?”

“Pretty good. I went dorm shopping with Mom and Phil.”

“That’s great. Are you excited?”

 

“Extremely. I’ve wanted to go to college since middle school.”

 

He laughed. “I don’t think I was totally ready for college until the very end.” You took the lunch you’d packed out of your lunch bag and ate with him at his desk, asking him about the day’s work and his time in school. When there was a knock on the door, you both fell silent. Thomas motioned for you to go stand in the closet until they left. Feeling like a horrible cliche, you took your lunch and hid yourself in the closet.

“Come in,” he said.

“Are you busy, Thomas?” Your blood ran cold as you heard your father’s voice.

“I was trying to enjoy a nice meal, Hamilton.”

“Washington’s calling an emergency Cabinet meeting.”

Thomas sighed. “Give me five minutes.”

“See you in the office.” As your dad closed the door behind him, you burst out of the closet.

“Oh my God.”

Thomas kissed the top of your head. “I’m sorry my dear, but we’ll have to cut our lunch date short. Go talk to your dad to calm him down. The last thing we need is him fired up during an emergency meeting.”

You nodded, going in for one last kiss. “Love you.”

 

“Love you, too.” You found your dad speed walking down the hall. You had to run to catch up to him.

“Hey Dad.”

He turned around. “Hi sweetie. I’d love to talk, but Washington needs to see me. Is everything okay at home? Eliza and Philip are good?”

‘Everything’s great Dad. See you at home.”

“Love you.”

“Love you.” On your drive home, you called your friend to tell her about your near encounter with your dad in your boyfriend’s office. 

“(Y/N), I swear you’re living in a romance novel,” she squealed over the phone.

“I promise you I’m not.” 

When you got home, your mom was cleaning the kitchen. “How’s Dad?” She asked.

“He had a big meeting with George so he wasn’t really able to talk.”

“It’s nice that you’re visiting him at work. You didn’t hear it from me, but he’s very emotional about you leaving for college in August. You’re his baby, and he’s not ready to be an empty nester.”

You were a little surprised to know how torn up your dad was about you going off to school. “I didn’t know.”

“All I ask is that you don’t bring it up with him.”

“No prob, Mom.” It hit you that knowing about you and Thomas would break his heart along with infuriating him.

A few hours later when your mom took Philip on a Bed Bath and Beyond trip, you called up Thomas.

“(Y/N)?”

“Hey babe, I gotta tell you something my mom told me.” You told him about your dad’s fears. “If he found out about us he’d obviously be pissed, but I’d break his fucking heart. I couldn’t bear to do that to my dad.”

 

“I understand your concerns babe, but his doubts about empty nest life are much like every parent’s ever. The two are probably not connected. He’s having trouble coming to terms with the fact that you’re an adult now.”

“Yeah…”

“Do you want to end this?”

“No; no. I’m just worried about my dad.”

“Your father has a lot of responsibilities weighing down on his shoulders. He works for the President.”

“How can I forget? He comes home a wreck most nights. Don’t let him know I said that.”

“Your secret’s safe with me. Love you.”

“Love you too, Daddy.” You heard him mutter something on the other line. “What was that?”

“You’ll be the death of me, (Y/N).”

“I do my best.”

-

At long last, an opportunity to spend a weekend with Thomas arose. Your parents were going away with George and Martha on a couples’ weekend at Mount Vernon, their estate. Philip was driving up to New York to hang out with his high school friends. You claimed to be having a weekend long sleepover with your friend, a lie your parents didn’t even question. You visited Thomas in his office to give him the good news.

“Thomas,” you sang as soon as he let you into his office.

“If you’re singing, you must have something good to tell me.”

“Has George said anything about a weekend a trip with Martha?”

“What about it?”

“Guess which Treasury Secretary and his wife are going with them?”

 

His face split into a huge smile. “That’s one of the best things you’ve ever said to me. Are you free for the weekend?”

“As free as America. They bought my lie hook, line, and sinker.”

“That’s wonderful, baby. I can take you to Monticello on Friday afternoon. Come here with a weekend bag around three, okay?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” You slid your hands down to his belt line. He let out a moan sigh.

“(Y/N)...”

“You want me to touch you, Daddy?”

“Lock the door, baby.” You obliged and started unbuckling his pants, feeling his erection grow as you let him free.

You pulled his boxers down just enough to let his cock out. You felt a little embarrassed from your inexperience. You wrapped one hand around him and began to pump him erratically, capturing his lips in a kiss so he wouldn’t make any noise. You didn’t know what to expect, but it wasn’t so bad, apart from the arm pain. He felt thick in your hand as he inched closer to his orgasm.

Soon enough, he came on your hand and whisper screaming. You grabbed a tissue to wipe your hand off and kissed him.

“That was amazing, baby girl.”

“Really? That was my first time doing that.”

“I’ll be the first to say you’re very good at getting me off. I feel bad though; you’ve already made me come twice and I’ve barely touched you.”

“That’s what this weekend is for, right?”

“Right you are, Miss Hamilton. See you Friday.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.” He smacked your ass as you left through the door.

-

Once Philip had left for New York on Friday morning, you packed a bag to bring to Monticello, Thomas’s mansion. You only knew about it because your dad occasionally ranted about how he was born into money and knew nothing about hard work. While he was had never worried about money, you knew how much he cared about his work and that he did in fact work his ass off every day. You didn’t understand how your dad and Thomas could personally hate each other simply because of their different political beliefs.

At 2:30, you got a cab to the White House and texted Thomas from the parking lot. He came out to greet you with a kiss. 

“You can throw your bag in the trunk with mine, my dear. We have a bit of a drive ahead of us.”

“That’s okay; I love long drives.”

“Then we have three hours of sheer adventure ahead of us.” You laughed. It was funny how the things you loved about Thomas were the very things your father hated. You got into the passenger seat and buckled your seatbelt while he started the car and drove out of DC. Once you were on the highway, you took your aux cord out of your purse and plugged it into his stereo to play your music. You sang along at the top of your lungs, with Thomas joining in on the songs he recognized.

“You’re not so bad (Y/N),” he said.

“Thanks. Maybe you yourself should have gone into the music industry instead of politics.”

“Perhaps I’ll go into it after Washington’s term is up.” 

You weren’t one for the South, but even the highways of Virginia felt different from the North. There was a certain romantic feel to them, although it might just be the fact that you were in love with a Virginian. 

Around 6:15, Thomas pulled into an opulent estate that could only be Monticello. 

“This is beautiful,” you told him.

“I love it here,” he confessed. “When my father passed away, I inherited the land and built it all from nothing.”

“This is all your vision?”

“Yes.”

“Then you have pretty good taste, if I do say so myself. What’s for dinner?”

“I’ll see what our options are once we’re inside.” He parked on the side of the mansion and you brought your luggage into the foyer, which matched the grandiose theme of Monticello.

“We literally need to make out in every single room of this place,” you said.

Thomas smirked. “I can make that happen.” Since he hadn’t been to Monticello in a few weeks, there wasn’t much to eat. He ordered a pizza for dinner. Eating pizza in an extravagant kitchen felt like the juxtaposition between your life and his.

“Do you bring all the girls of your political rivals here?”

“Just you, my love. Do you want to put your things in my room and wind down or something?”

“Yeah. I could use a shower after that road trip.” As Thomas led you upstairs, he gave you a short tour of his home, each room more beautiful than the last. His bedroom decor was simple in comparison; its blue walls held a bed, dresser, and desk. You set your things down by the desk and went into the connecting master bathroom to shower.

“See you soon,” he breathed in your ear, leaving a trail of kisses before exiting the room to give you some privacy. You stripped off your clothes and went into the bathroom shower. You were in there for about ten minutes, head swimming with what the weekend would hold. The excitement of being somewhere and doing things you weren’t supposed to with someone you were supposed to hate made you a little giddy. Your parents, especially your dad, would surely go into cardiac arrest if they knew where you were. When you finished, you stepped out of the shower and found two big, fluffy towels for your body and your hair. In Thomas’s room, you changed into your pajamas, an old t shirt and some Soffe shorts. You padded down the stairs to find Thomas on the living room couch.

“Feeling better, sweetheart?” He asked.

You smiled. “Much.” You snuggled into his side, prompting him to put his arm around you.

“It’s nice to have some company here for a change,” he said. “Besides the house staff. I didn’t tell them I was coming this time so we could be all alone.”

You felt a pang in your chest at his words. “You come here by yourself?”

“Most of the time.”

“You must be so lonely, Daddy.”

“Don’t worry, baby. We’re here together.” He kissed your forehead. You sighed and rested your head on his shoulder. He turned on the tv to get Netflix. “Would you like to watch anything in particular?”

“Have you ever heard of Bob’s Burgers?”

“Heard of it? It’s the only thing that keeps me sane when Congress is in session.”

“I never would have pegged Thomas Jefferson, Secretary of State, as the type to enjoy a cartoon where the main character’s name is Bob Belcher.”

“Hey, I’m in it for Louise.”

“I strongly identify with Tina and Linda.”

“You’re much less awkward than either of them.”

“I feel as awkward as them.”

He chuckled as he turned on a random episode. You twirled your fingers around his flyaway curls and he stroked your hair. After several episodes, you felt yourself falling asleep in his arms.

“Can we go upstairs, babe?” You asked.

“Of course, mon ange.” He lifted you into the air and carried you to his (your?) room bridal style. He entered the bedroom and set you down on the bed. You got yourself under the covers and he changed into a t shirt and sweatpants. If you weren’t so exhausted, you’d be salivating at the sight.

He got into bed and brought you closer to him, moving his arms around you. “Good night honey. I love you.”

“Love you, too.” Within moments, you drifted off to sleep with your face against his chest.

-

You woke up late Saturday morning with the sun pouring through the curtains. Thomas’s arms were no longer around you because he was no longer in bed. You took a moment to fully return to consciousness and made your way down to the kitchen where you smelled cooking.

Sure enough, he was making pancakes and eggs. You snuck up to hug him from behind.

“Morning,” you said, still a little groggy.

“Good morning (Y/N). Feeling hungry?”

“I always am. I didn’t know you were a cook.”

“I do it whenever I can. I make a mean mac and cheese.”

 

“That seals it then, you’re the full package.”

He leaned down to kiss you, morning breath be damned. When the food was ready, he set it onto two plates and handed you one to eat at the kitchen island.

You unlocked your phone to find you had a missed call from your parents. You told Thomas to be quiet while you called them back. Your dad picked up on the third ring.

“Morning (Y/N),” he said. “Did you get enough sleep last night? I know you two like to stay up.”

“We turned in early so we’d have enough energy for tonight’s extravaganza.”

He laughed. “Don’t have too much fun over there. Love you.”

“Love you too, Dad. Bye.” You hung up the phone and came back to the kitchen.

“Everything okay?” Thomas asked you.

“Just peachy. Dad’s worried I’m not sleeping enough.”

“Isn’t that a little hypocritical of him?”

“It is. I’ve woken up in the middle of the night to find the office lights still on. What’s on the agenda for today?”

“I thought I’d take you to downtown Charlottesville. There are some nice little shops and restaurants. I also made dinner reservations at the Clifton Inn for seven o’clock.”

“Sounds like a plan.” You got dressed and ready for the day, sharing the bathroom with Thomas as he did the same. It felt wonderfully domestic.

Once you were both ready to go, you got in Thomas’s car and he drove you to the downtown area a few miles over. Just as he had said, it was cute and charming. He parked in a parking garage so you two could roam the streets hand in hand.

“Must be a fun place to live,” you said.

“It is when I’m not occupied with running the country.”

“Do you like it? Your job?”

 

“That’s a loaded question for anyone. Like everyone else, though, it has its ups and downs. What makes me keep showing up is that I’m doing something that matters and I have more opportunities to change the world in a day of being Secretary of State than I will for the rest of my life after Washington leaves office.”

“Very eloquent; just like you.”

He smiled. “You’re infinitely more charming than your father.”

“I do my best.” We walked into a boutique to get out of the heat. Like the rest of Charlottesville, the inside was charming and adorable. You wandered aimlessly through the store, grabbing different articles of clothing as you went. 

“You should try this on, (Y/N). You’d look stunning in it.” He held up a strapless, knee length white dress with a lacy top. 

“Why not?” You took the dress from him and went towards the dressing rooms. Once you got a stall and changed into the dress, you looked in the stall mirror. Your jaw dropped when you saw your reflection; not only did you look stunning, but you looked fucking hot. Wanting to make a surprise for Thomas, you changed back into your own clothes and walked out of the stall with a shit eating grin on your face.

Thomas mock pouted when he saw that you had changed back into regular clothes. “You’re not gonna model it for me?”

“You gotta wait for tonight, Daddy.” He squeezed your ass before going up to the register to pay for it. You took the chance to text your friend, attaching a picture of you in the dress.

That feel when you have the Secretary of State wrapped around your finger. She texted back almost immediately.

HELL YEAH (Y/N) GET SOME

You laughed out loud and shot back a response. We’ll see how it goes. You joined Thomas at the front of the store to continue your walk around Charlottesville.

-

At 5:30, Thomas drove you back to Monticello so you could get ready for your dinner date. You changed into your new dress, fixed your makeup, and combed your hair again. You weren't really one for a full makeup look simply because spending more than five minutes on makeup was time you could spend sleeping in the morning. 

As Thomas took a showered and got dressed, you waited downstairs, wanting to surprise him with the outfit he bought you. When he came down the stairwell, both yours and his jaw dropped.

He looked even hotter than he had at your party. He wore a suit instead of a tux, but he looked more formal. You could already feel yourself getting wet and the night had barely begun.

He walked around you to place his hands on your hips. “You look absolutely delicious, (Y/N). We may have to have dessert back here.”

You were sweating and your heart starting to race. “Why’s that, Daddy?”

“All I want now is your pussy.” Breaking the mood, he offered you his arm and walked you to the car, even opening the passenger door for you.

“I want tonight to be perfect.”

“Any night with you would be perfect,” you told him. You were freaking out a little on the inside. While you could talk a big game, you were almost entirely inexperienced. You knew you should tell Thomas, but you were worried he would freak out.

You kept your hand on his thigh the whole drive to the restaurant. Inside, the decor was lovely. A hostess led you to your table and handed you two menus.

“What do you think?” Thomas looked like your answer was a life or death matter.

“It's wonderful babe, even though we just got here.”

“I was so nervous.”

“Thomas Jefferson, nervous?”

“This is beyond embarrassing, but I wanted to impress you.”

“Honey, you don't need to do all this impress me. While we’re on the topic, I'm nervous for later on. I've never, uh, slept with anyone before and I'm thinking I'm gonna be awful.”

“You've never…”

You nodded. “Never, no one, pretty much nothing. Please don't freak out.”

“There's no shame in that, (Y/N).”

“I know, I just feel like everyone has, you know?”

“I remember that feeling. Trust me, everyone hasn't. Now I know to make it extra special for you.”

You smiled. “Love you.”

“Love you.” Your waiter brought you drinks and took your dinner orders. Thomas raised his glass to make a toast.

“Here's to us; ready to face anything and damn the consequences.”

“To us.” You clinked your glasses and drank. 

“So (Y/N), you said you've loved me since you were fourteen?”

“Yep.”

“What made you fall for me?”

You felt your face heat up. You only ever talked about this with your friend, and even she didn't know all the dirty little details.

“Physically, you're akin to a Greek god. You're tall, I love your hair, your body must have been sculpted from marble, your face makes me wanna scream, and your smile could right all the wrongs in the world.

Personality wise: you're loud and confident, something I still wish I was more of, you're funny, you don't take any shit, you're a great writer, you're passionate, and you made my dad meet his match. If anyone can go through the ring of fire with my dad and make it out alive, they're something else.”

You’d never seen his eyes shine brighter. “Eloquent as always, my love.”

“What made you love me?”

“Initially, it was your beauty. I don't think you even know how gorgeous you are (Y/N). You're tactful and reserved, so you don't always say much, but you always say exactly the right thing. You can deal with your father, and you're brilliant; anyone could see that. It's more a question of why wouldn't I be in love with you.”

“Oh my God,” you whispered. “I love you so much.”

Thomas took your hand and gave it a squeeze. “I love you, too.”

Your meals came out and the mood was no longer so intense. Conversation shifted to praising the food.

“We have to come back here,” you said between bites.

“On our next trip,” he promised. Your heart lept at the word “next”.

“I can only hope.”

When the bill came, Thomas paid the bill in full and left a generous tip.

“My dad once said he pegged you as the shitty tipper type,” you told him.

“Your father’s not a bad man, but he's wrong about so many things.”

You took his hand and laced your fingers together. “ He was wrong about you.”

Once the bill was paid, you left the restaurant and made your way back to the car. You spent the whole drive back to Monticello buzzing in anticipation of what would inevitably happen next.

Once you entered the foyer, Thomas gave you a chaste kiss.

“Would you like to go upstairs, babe?” He started kissing down your neck and shoulders, chastity gone.

“Yes.” While you hadn't done much, you knew that whatever came, you wanted to do it with him.

“You sure? You feel ready?”

You looked him dead in the eye. “Absolutely.”

Your consent was all he needed to drag you upstairs. Once you made it to the bedroom, he slammed the door closed to push you up against it.

“You ready, baby? I've wanted to do this for months.”

You were getting wetter by the second and losing any remaining inhibitions. “Just touch me, Daddy.”

“Gladly.” He unzipped your dress and let it fall to the ground, leaving you in your bra and underwear. For the first time, you felt vulnerable around him.

“Look at you,” he said reverently. “You're perfect.”

You couldn't help but giggle as you started to undo his tie and unbutton his shirt. His hands stayed mostly on your breasts.

Once he was shirtless, he picked you up and laid you down on his (your?) bed. You went in for his belt buckle as he grinded against you.

“You're so hot, (Y/N),” he whispered into your skin. “I wanna make you feel so good.”

When his belt was off, it wasn't too long before you slid his pants down to his ankles and he kicked them off. He was tenting in his boxers big time while you were soaking through your panties.

“Let's get the rest of this off.” He unhooked your bra and immediately lowered his head to suck on your nipples. The whole thing felt incredibly intimate, even more so with him.

“Can we be naked yet?” You asked.

He let out a laugh. “So eager, baby. I like it.” He took off your panties and his own boxers. Being naked and seeing him naked made everything feel much more real.

“Wow, Daddy.”

“I could say the same thing, baby girl. I can't believe you're all mine.”

“Ditto.”

He kissed you as he gently spread your legs apart. “I believe the act of me giving you orgasms is long overdue.” He rearranged himself to fit his head between your thighs with his hands cupping your ass. “Is this okay?”

“Stop teasing me.”

“As you wish, princess.” He started out with small licks on your clit. You tried to close your thighs as let out a whimper.

“I’m so glad I'm the first one to do this for you, baby.” His nose nuzzled your clit before he truly ate you out. His tongue explored your folds and he pumped two fingers in and out of you. You buried your hands in his hair and pulled on his curls. As he continued, your legs started trembling.

“I’m so close,” you moaned. 

“Do it baby. Come.” You clenched around his fingers and let out a cry, pulling his head closer to you.

You let Thomas up for air and you recovered from your climax. You pulled him in for a sloppy kiss, tasting yourself on his tongue.

“I love you,” you mumbled into his mouth.

“I love you, baby girl. Your pussy is a dream come true.” Your face grew hot as he stroked your hair.

“Can I return the favor?” You asked.

His eyes widened. “Yeah, if you want to.”

“I've never done it, so fair warning.”

“Don't worry, (Y/N).” You knelt down in front of him. You cautiously took hold of him with one hand and fondled his balls with the other. You sucked on the tip for a second before sliding him into your mouth. 

Thomas let out a groan. “Your mouth feels so good, princess.” You bobbed your head back and forth, trying not to make yourself gag. You also squeezed his balls, growing more confident every second. While you couldn't see his face above you, you could tell he was totally blissed out.

“I'm gonna come.” He warned you. You kept on and within a few moments he came in your mouth.

You coughed a few times after he pulled out and swallowed it.

“That was so good, baby,” he told you.

“I did my best.”

“You did wonderful.” He purred. “Now I wanna make love to you. That okay?”

“Yeah, I'm on the pill.”

“Perfect.” He went into his nightstand for a condom and some lube. He got himself situated while you got back on the bed.

“It will probably hurt for a minute or two. If it's too much we can stop.”

“I think i’ll be okay.”

“You sure you want to do this? It's a pretty big step.”

“Thomas, I love you and there's no one I’d rather have my first time with.”

He kissed you one more time before entering you. The stretch was uncomfortable and definitely hurt a little, but you tried to relax until he was all the way in.

“How do you feel?” He asked, looked concerned.

“Give me a second before you move.”

“We have all the time in the world, my love.”

Once you were used to having him inside you, you gave him the go ahead to move. It was awkward at first but he was gentle, caring, and patient. With each thrust, you felt more pleasure and less pain. Eventually, it felt good enough that you thrust your hips back onto his.

“I’m gonna make this so good for you baby girl,” Thomas promised. “Just you wait.”

“You talk a big game, Daddy.”

“I think you'll find that I can walk the walk.” He immediately sped up his pace, fucking into you harsher and harsher. You wrapped your legs around his wait and clawed at his back.

“Oh my God.”

“Told you, baby.” As he fucked you, you felt a knot growing in your abdomen. You got closer and closer until you had no choice but to clench down on him.

“Daddy!” You came hard, everything around you felt big and close until he came inside you.

“God, (Y/N),” he grunted. He pulled out after some final half hearted thrusts. He left the bed to throw out the condom in the bathroom. When he came back, he wrapped his arms around you and kissed your forehead.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too. That was amazing.”

“Was it special enough for you?”

“Undoubtedly, babe.” You got under the covers and Thomas spooned you until you fell asleep.

-

You woke up in a giddy haze on Sunday morning. The night before has been the bat night of your life so far with the current love of your life. You rolled over to kiss Thomas into consciousness.

“Morning Daddy.” His opened his eyes to smile at you.

“Morning baby. How are you feeling?”

“On top of the world.”

“Good, great even. Do you wanna go out for breakfast?”

“I don't think I can physically leave this bed.”

“Let's give it some time.” After a make out session, you found the will to get up and did go out to eat. It was sad knowing this was your last chance to spend an extended amount of time with Thomas for who knows how long, but it wasn't over yet.

When you got back to Monticello, you packed up your bag to go home.

“I don't wanna go home Thomas,” you pouted.

“I don't wanna drive you home and get back to work, but such is life (Y/N).” He leaned down to kiss you before throwing your bag into the trunk of his car and starting up the engine.

Luckily, the drive was three hours long. You sang songs off key, told him what you wanted to do with your life, and grabbed some lunch before driving into DC that afternoon.

“I can't believe it's already over,” you said. “We have to find a way to do this again, before or during the school year.”

“I agree my dear. One last kiss before I bring you home?”

“You know you don't have to ask.” You kissed him sweetly before he pulled into the parking lot of your complex.

“Thank you babe. I love you.”

“I love you, too. See you in my office for lunch this week.” As you walked into your apartment building, you knew that you would do what it took to be with Thomas, no matter what the consequences. You loved him and he loved you; that would always be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
